


I’m Addicted, I’m Dependant. Looking Awesome, Feeling Helpless.

by LahraTeigh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Beta Lee Jooheon, Broken Pack Bond, Insecure Im Changkyun | I.M, M/M, Multi, Nu’bility were a Pack, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: How was Changkyun meant to tell his Hyungs that he was broken.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun, Nu’bility (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I’m Addicted, I’m Dependant. Looking Awesome, Feeling Helpless.

Changkyun shook the container.  
Empty. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He cursed. 

Kihyun’s ears pricked up at the younger’s distressed cursing.  
“You alright in there, Kyunnie?” He asked through the bathroom door. 

Changkyun shoved the empty container back into his toiletries bag. 

“Ah-yeah. Fine, Hyung. Just stubbed my toe on the...towel. Rack.” He internally cursed his lying abilities. 

Kihyun cocked his head and nodded.  
“Okay...just checking on you.” He frowned. 

He was in sync with Changkyun’s emotions more than anyone else. 

He knew when the Pup was hurt. He knew when he was sad, and he one hundred percent knew when he was lying. 

Kihyun stepped away from the door.  
“Okay. Just let me know if you need anything.” He said with a sigh. 

“I will. Thank you.” The Omega Pup called out. 

He groaned when he heard the older Omega walked back down the hall. 

“You’re so stupid, Changkyun.” He hissed to himself. 

Who the fuck forgot to get refills on their medication?! 

He ran a hand through his hair.  
“Don’t panic.” He said to himself, pulling out his phone. 

He rang the pharmacy down the street, asking if there were still any repeats left on his script, and if now was a suitable time to pick them up. 

He sighed with relief. 

He opened the bathroom door, coming face to face with Jooheon and Hyungwon. 

He froze. 

“I’m done in here now. It’s all yours.” He said awkwardly, slipping around the two Betas. 

Changkyun put on his shoes by the front door. 

Jooheon and Hyungwon followed.

“Where are you off to, Kyun?” Jooheon asked. 

Changkyun forced a smile.  
“I just need to get Panadol from the pharmacy.” He lied.

“I have some you can use.” Hyungwon said. 

Changkyun shook his head.  
“That’s alright, you might need that. I’ll go get my own.” 

“Cool. We’ll come with you.” Jooheon said, slipping on his shoes. 

Changkyun frowned.  
“You don’t need to. I’m fine by myself.” 

“We’re out of gaming snack. The general store is right next to the pharmacy.” Jooheon added. 

Changkyun swallowed the thickness in his throat and forced a smile. 

It was rather quiet as they walked, but Changkyun’s anxiety spiked more as they got closer.

“Jooheon, why don’t you get the snacks, I’ll go keep Changkyun company.” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun shook his head frantically.  
“No, Hyung. That’s fine, I’ll only be a moment.” 

Hyungwon cocked his head, studying the young Omega. 

“It’s fine, Kyunnie. I’m capable of getting snacks by myself.” Jooheon smiled, running off into the store. 

Changkyun internally whined, trying to avoid eye contact with the older Beta. 

“C’mon then.” Changkyun mumbled, walking into the pharmacy.

He walked to the counter in the back corner.  
“Hi, I’ve got a script to pick up.” 

The lady behind the counter smiled to him.  
“Sure thing. Your name?” 

“Im Changkyun.” 

She nodded, typing into her computer.  
“Medication for a broken Pack-Bond?” She asked.

Changkyun felt Hyungwon tense beside him.

He cleared his throat.  
“Yes, Ma’am.” He whispered. 

“Not a problem, I’ll get that ready for you. It’ll take just a moment.” 

Changkyun nodded.  
“Not a problem. Thank you.” He stepped to the side, followed by Hyungwon.

There was a moment of silence before the Beta sighed.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked. 

Changkyun whined.  
“You all have your own problems without adding mine to it.” He frowned.

“You’re not a burden, Kyun. You need to stop thinking like that.” 

“I assumed you heard the conversation on the phone. I thought that was the reason you came with me.” 

“We heard you talking on the phone. Said you had to pick something up from the pharmacy, we didn’t hear what it was tho.”  
Hyungwon said.

“Why were you outside the bathroom door anyway?” The Omega asked. 

Hyungwon chuckled.  
“Jooheon had been ‘dying of starvation’ for over an hour. So, we were going to ask if you wanted to come to the store with us. Turns out you were coming this way anyway.”

“Mister Im Changkyun. Your script is ready.” The pharmacist called out. 

“Thank you.” The Omega said as he handed over his Key Card to pay. 

Once he paid for the medication, they stood outside waiting for Jooheon to come out of the store.

“I’ve been on medication since Nu’bility disbanded. We were already a Pack...but when we disbanded...we broke the Pack-Bond...I was the only Omega in the group. Apparently it’s harder for Omegas than for Betas or Alphas.” He chuckled humourlessly. 

Hyungwon whined, pulling the younger closer in a side-ways hug.  
“I’m sorry, Changkyun. I had no idea.” 

Changkyun shrugged.  
“No one does, I haven’t told anyone. Not even our managers.” 

“Kihyun did that Pack-Bond course a few months ago. He’d be able to help you.” Hyungwon said, rubbing his nose along the younger’s scent gland. 

Changkyun shrugged.  
“Kihyun is such a...Mum. He would hover and never leave me alone. Can you imagine Hyung hovering constantly?” He laughed. 

Hyungwon chuckled.  
“Protective and overbearing, I get that.” 

“Thanks for waiting, Guys!” Jooheon yelled, walking out of the store.  
“Got what you needed, Kyunnie?” He asked, turning to the Omega. 

Changkyun nodded with a smile.  
“Yes, Hyung.” 

“Great! Let’s get home and back to the game. Are you going to join in this round, Kyunnie? You can verse the winner?” The younger Beta asked. 

Changkyun nodded.  
“I’d love to. Thanks Joo-Hyung.” 

Hyungwon bumped shoulders with the Omega.  
“Thank you for telling me.” He whispered, with a small smile. 

Changkyun smiled back.


End file.
